The Christmas That Almost Wasn't
by phoenix1800
Summary: Rei's alone for Christmas in Russia...or so he thinks. KaixRei shounen ai, possible hints of TalaxBryan. Merry Christmas!


 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters.

A lovely little Christmas fic that wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy, and happy holidays to all of you, no matter what you're celebrating.

Kai/Rei and future Bryan/Tala.

The Christmas That Almost Wasn't

Now I see why some people hate the holidays, mused Rei, as he strolled along on the sidewalk back to his apartment. Especially in Russia. It was *cold*. Rei was used to China's warmer climate, and so was bundled up in numerous layers. It was his first Christmas here. 

And hopefully not the last, he thought, smiling slightly when he thought of the reason for his presence in the frigid city of Moscow. He and Kai had been together for about four months–they had gotten together after the Worlds, when Rei was in the hospital. Rei's smile wavered as he thought about the present time. Kai had urgent business to take care of, and was going to St. Petersburg for a week. Unfortunately, that week included Christmas. Kai had left on the twentieth, yesterday, and wouldn't be back until the twenty-eighth. 

Rei had wanted to protest, but this was important to Kai. He had been waiting for the merger he was overseeing to be complete for months. He had inherited all of Voltaire's dealings once the man had been thrown in jail, and was completely turning Voltaire's business around. The only time the owner of the other business could meet was during Christmas; however. Who was Rei to keep Kai back from something so important? Kai made sure that he was around most of the time, and Rei was grateful, as he knew that his boyfriend had moved a lot of meetings around so they could spend time together. 

Still, he thought wistfully, as he passed by a couple holding hands. I wish he was here. Or at least *someone*. Tyson, Max, and Kenny were back in Japan, and he hadn't wanted to bring them down with his whining. The White Tigers were in their village, and were celebrating there. Same thing; Rei hadn't wanted to make them feel bad by whining. 

He arrived at his and Kai's apartment and let himself in, shivering from the cold. As soon as he stepped inside, the phone began to ring. Dropping his things on the table, he picked up the phone. 

"Hello?", he asked. _"Hello, Rei? Is Mr. Hiwatari around?". _Rei smiled faintly. It was Mr. Hiramoto, the owner of the merger company. Kai liked dealing with him because he was fairly liberal in his views, but conservative with his money. He had accepted Kai and Rei's relationship without a problem. "Hey, Mr. Hiramoto", he greeted. "How are you?".

_"Fine, fine. And you?"_, replied the company owner. "I'm okay", said Rei quietly, looking around the spacious and empty apartment and sighing. "Kai's already on his way to St. Petersburg, though. He should be calling you soon". _"So you're by yourself now?"_, questioned Mr. Hiramoto, frowning. _"I would think you would go to __Japan__ and spend Christmas with your friends". _"Nope, just me this year", replied Rei, keeping his tone moderately cheerful. "In any case, have a nice holiday, sir". _"You too, Rei. I'll talk to you later"_, said Mr. Hiramoto, as they hung up.

He frowned. Now, what is a nice boy like him doing alone on Christmas?. He hadn't meant to take Kai's time away, but this was the first time he'd had free. But Rei deserved a nice Christmas, especially since this was his first one in Russia...

The merger can be dealt with later, he decided, picking up his phone again and calling Kai. "Hiwatari", said Kai shortly, as he typed away on his laptop. "This is Hiwamoto", came the response. Kai relaxed slightly. "I'm on my way to your office", he said, typing away. "No, you're on your way back home", replied Mr. Hiramoto firmly. "What?", questioned Kai, blinking. 

"Honestly, you young people are so selfless. When I was your age, I wouldn't work on Christmas for anything. Go spend time with your loved one, Kai", said Mr. Hiramoto. "He misses you". Kai blinked again, surprised. "You talked to Rei?", he asked. "Yes, and the boy is absolutely miserable! You should have told me you were leaving him alone!", exclaimed Mr. Hiramoto. 

Kai frowned. Rei had told him he would be just fine...of course, Kai had known that to be an outright lie right away. Rei's favorite holiday was Christmas, and Kai felt extremely guilty for leaving him alone. But Mr. Hiramoto was a very good judge of character...and if he said Rei was miserable, Kai believed him. "But you said this was the only time you had to do the merger", he commented. 

"Pah. The merger can wait. We can do it over the phone or something, I can send you the papers", scoffed Mr. Hiramoto. "Or you can come sometime during January. Now go home and spend time with Rei". Kai smiled slightly. "Thank you", he said sincerely, a plan already forming in his mind now that he was able to give Rei the Christmas he deserved. "No, no, don't thank me. Just enjoy your holiday", insisted Mr. Hiramoto, smiling. "Merry Christmas". "You too", replied Kai, as they hung up.

He instantly dialed another number. _"Hello?"_, greeted another voice. Kai smirked slightly. "It's Kai", he said, short as ever. _"Hey, long time, no hear. What's going on?", _asked the person on the other end. "I have a favor to ask of you", said Kai, his plans coming together like he liked them: flawlessly. 

About a half hour later..."Thanks", said Kai, sincere. _"Hey, no problem. This is going to be great! See you later!"_, exclaimed the voice, as Kai hung up and leaned back. "Take me back to the airport", he told the driver through the intercom, as they turned around.

Two more days until Christmas, thought Rei, sighing. He hated being alone for the holidays, but he stubbornly refused to call Kai and distract him. The doorbell rang and he sighed, getting up. "Hey, guys", he greeted, smiling at Tala and Bryan.  

"Hey", greeted Tala, shivering as he stepped inside. "It's god-damn cold out there". "So I've noticed. Aren't you used to this weather by now?", questioned Rei, smirking slightly. "Shut up", retorted Tala, though he was smiling. He dumped a bag in Rei's hands. "This is from the guys and us to you and Kai. When's he coming back?". "Twenty-eighth", replied Rei, motioning for them to sit down as he headed into the kitchen, bringing out hot cocoa a few minutes later. 

He also handed them their own bag. "There are gifts for each of you", he said, sighing as the hot cocoa warmed his insides. 

Tala burrowed through the bag, finding his. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue?", questioned Bryan dryly, arching an eyebrow as Tala opened his gift. "Too late", said Tala, smirking as he pulled out a palm-sized crystal from the bag. He observed it, noting the shimmers of blue in the otherwise clear rock. It reminded him of Wolborg. He also pulled out a silver chain with a hook, no doubt to keep Wolborg with him. "Thanks, Rei", he said, smiling at his new gifts. "Love it". 

Rei nodded. "Crystal reminded me of Wolborg", he explained, taking out his gift. He paused before he opened it. "Do I want to know?", he questioned, arching an eyebrow at Tala, who just smirked. Rei eased the box open and shut it quickly. "Tala!", he exclaimed, flushing. "God, whatever possessed you to get *those*!". 

Tala smirked at him. "That lovely little discussion we had a few days ago, that's what", he said, chuckling. Rei flushed again, remembering that particular conversation. Then he smirked. "Well gee, Tala...if I had known you would remember I would've gotten you the vanilla-scented you wanted for–mmph!". His last words were muffled because Tala had tackled him, throwing a hand across his mouth. "We'll be right back", he said, as Bryan watched in slight amusement. He dragged Rei to the kitchen.

Rei smirked at him. "I wasn't actually going to tell him, you know", he said. "So are you finally going to tell him yourself?". Tala sighed. "I'm still not sure...", he trailed off. Rei rolled his eyes in exasperation. "For God's sake, Tala! Ian and Spencer are gone, it's just the two of you going to see his family...you can't get any better timing than that. If you don't tell him, I really will", he said. 

Tala nodded, accepting this. "I was never a coward before...I don't understand why this...". "Scares the hell out of you?", suggested Rei helpfully. "Don't worry about it". Tala rolled his eyes. "You had it easy. Kai was the one to break down first and confess to you". Rei sighed. "That doesn't mean I wasn't terrified", he chided. "Now let's get back in there before he thinks we're up to something–though we are". 

They headed back into the living room, where Bryan had unwrapped his gift, a dark blue scarf and a gold chain like Tala's to hold Falborg. "Thanks", he said, nodding at Rei as he fingered the scarf in his hands. Rei nodded, smiling. "You guys had better get going", he said, noting the time. "Your flight leaves in a few hours". 

Tala nodded, giving Rei a brotherly hug. "See you around, Rei. Try to have an alright Christmas, okay?", he said, smiling slightly. Rei nodded, smiling sadly as he walked them out. Their visit had been a nice distraction. He decided to give Drigger an early Christmas gift and do a total clean up on his bade with some schematics Kenny had emailed him. 

Tala took out his cell phone as he and Bryan headed to their car. "Hey", he greeted, as he heard the click on the other end. _"Hey. Is he okay?"_, questioned Kai, slightly worried. "He misses you, that much is obvious. But he doesn't even suspect a thing", said Tala, smirking slightly. _"Good. I'll see you around, Tala. Thanks"_, replied Kai, as they hung up. 

Two more days, he thought, satisfied, as he yawned and laid down on his borrowed bed. He heard a crash and winced slightly. "Go to sleep! The flight's early!", he yelled, silencing the noise. "And I'm not waiting for you!". Much better. I've still got it, he thought smugly, as he assured himself of the presence of Rei's gift before shutting his eyes and sleeping.

Christmas Eve, thought Rei, sighing and watching his breath frost up the window as he looked down upon the busy streets of Moscow. He had stayed in all day, not wanting to deal with the last-minute shopping crowds. I think I'll call it an early night, he decided, turning off the tree he had set up in their apartment and heading to bed. 

He was woken the next morning by sounds. "Don't put that there!", said one voice. "But it looks cool!". "It's also a fire hazard", said another voice dryly. "Here's your food". Rei crept out of bed cautiously. Robbers?, he wondered. No, they wouldn't be so loud. He opened the door and his mouth fell open. 

His apartment was brightly lit, the Christmas tree shining and more lights and decorations put up. He smelled breakfast and saw a pile of coats by the door. What was most shocking; however, were the four people in front of him. "Guys?!", he exclaimed, halting their argument. 

"Rei!", cheered Max, tackling him into a hug. "You're up! We can open presents!". Tyson tackled them both, dragging Kenny with him. "Dude, it's good to see you again!", he exclaimed. "We can eat now too!". "I think what they both forgot to say is Merry Christmas", said Kenny dryly. "Guys? What...", trailed off Rei, before he spotted Kai leaning against the wall. As soon as he was released he tackled Kai in a hug. "You're evil", he said, kissing Kai soundly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack...I thought there were robbers in the apartment". 

Kai smirked. "They're too loud to be robbers", he pointed out, very happy with his greeting, as Rei refused to let go of him. "That's what I figured. What are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be in St. Petersburg? Why are the guys here and not in Japan?", questioned Rei, as they stood.

"We couldn't let you be alone on Christmas, Rei!", exclaimed Max. "Yeah, the Sourpuss called us up and asked us to come down. We're here until New Year's, bud", said Tyson, grinning at him.

"I had been planning to have them come down here, but cancelled once Hiramoto called about the merger. Then he told me to wait on the merger and come back to you, so I called them and told them to get ready", murmured Kai, as Rei leaned back into him. "Merry Christmas". 

Rei grinned back at him. "It'll be a very Merry Christmas for you", he promised, as Kai smirked at him. 

"Presents!", exclaimed Max. Rei laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it, Hold on, I've got your gifts here. I was planning to send them out yesterday, but I forgot–guess it's a good thing". 

He went back into the bedroom and quickly dressed properly, grabbing the gifts on the way out. He watched Max and Tyson rip theirs apart with a smile on his face. "Thanks, Rei! Thanks Kai!", exclaimed Max, upon finding a brand new blade. "It's a test blade from Biovolt. New technology", said Kai, as he sat with Rei on the couch. "Hey, cool!", exclaimed Tyson, as he found a dragon statue that looked remarkably like Dragoon. "Thank you", said Kenny politely, as he found software to upgrade his laptop.

Rei opened his gift to find a warm-looking black sweater, black cargoes, and fingerless gloves. "Thanks, Max, Tyson", he said, smiling. From Kenny he got a bunch of new blade parts that were calibrated especially for Drigger. Rei grinned at him before turning to his boyfriend. "What did you get?", he questioned, gesturing to the open boxes by Kai. "New scarf and blade parts", said Kai, before he smirked. "Remind me to hurt Tala the next time I see him. I opened his gift earlier". Rei flushed slightly, remembering what Tala had given him. "Right behind you", he remarked absently. Kai was curious, but decided to ask later. 

The day was filled with lots of games, food, and gifts. Rei was fairly sure that he had never been happier. At last Tyson, Max, and Kenny retired to bed, and Rei and Kai headed to their room. 

Kai handed Rei a bag, silent as per usual. "Kai...you didn't have to get me anything. This was more than enough". Kai smiled slightly. "Just open it", he said, pulling Rei to sit on their bed. They hadn't left each other's side all day. Rei opened it up and gaped. "Kai...", he trailed off, looking at the silver tiger statue. It had emerald eyes and onyx inlay for the stripes. "You like it?", questioned Kai. His response was a kiss, as Rei straddled him and made a damn good attempt at leaving him breathless. They broke apart after a few minutes and Rei leaned over, fishing under his bed for something.

"Here", said Rei, handing Kai a box. "It's not as good as what you gave me, but...". Kai just took the box silently and opened it, looking at the contents inside. He smiled slightly at the new leather wallet he got, opening it up to see a picture Max had insisted on taking of them in the park one day. He was about to put it away when two more pictures fell out. One was of Rei, Tala, Bryan, and him, blading in pairs. The last was the most surprising. Where did he find this?, wondered Kai, staring at the picture of him and his parents. He had an old copy...Rei must have found it and restored it. His parents had died in a fire when he was six...the picture was the only one he had. 

"Thank you", he said, hugging Rei tightly. "Love it". "I love you", murmured Rei. Kai didn't hesitate to respond, "I love you too. Now let's see if we can make good use of what Tala gave us". Rei grinned mischievously at him, and that was all the answer he needed.

Pure fluffy holiday sap. Enjoy, and I hope you and yours have a nice holiday season. Please review!


End file.
